Chronicles of Madison Creed
by OnikageHyuga
Summary: The story told by A vampire hunter who lives double lives. In one he's an everyday guy who likes to have fun with his friend Will, the other, he's a blood thirst vampire hunter with frightening enthusiasm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So I've had a good day, I got a 95 on my English test and then mutilated the face of a little girl. Ironically my teacher used **red **ink and drew a smiley face, but that wasn't the face I saw on the little girl, funny huh? Hi I'm Madison Creed, and I'm a vampire hunter. I work for the hidden organization called Grey Haven. The Creed's have been hunting vampires for more than 1,500 years. To maintain my identity I wear a specially manufactured suit that also covers my face. Now my best friend William says I stole the idea from Green Goblin in Spider-Man 3, which is so not true, they just happened to look a like. Ignore the fact that I have a glider that replicates the one from Spider-Man…holy shit I got off topic.

_Anyways back to the little girl…_

I had infiltrated a small apartment outside town that I heard to be housing vampires, after stopping at Taco Bell, I love crunch wrap supreme, anyways, I quietly opened the door and was anxious to kill some blood sucking fuck heads. Nothing…damnit. I heard a noise from the other room and quickly but quietly unsheathed my katana sword. That sword will cut through pastrami like a banshee, anyways, I stepped into a small room and low and behold their was a large male vampire laying on the bed.

I walked to the bed, after checking the Chinese take out box, and covered the mouth of the vampire while simultaneously ripping through his flesh with a silver stake I found conveniently in my back holster. I stepped back and I could tell he was dead, when his skin started burning and he turned into ashes. I stepped towards the door and hear the sound of scampering feet. I'm not a fan of the scampering. Ignoring all my movie knowledge I stepped towards the bed to check the scene.

As I stepped towards the bed, I stepped on a bottle, which some how with the power of a god, shot the cap off and knocked the lap off of the table and sending it to the ground with a huge crash. From the other side of the door a naked female vampire came probably to check things out. When this bitch saw me she jumped at me fangs flared and everything. This chick was a psycho bitch.

When she jumped forward I pulled a sawed off, exploding buck 12 gauge shot gun. I call it my negotiator. I fired both shots at once sending scalding hot buck shot from my barrel, through the air and into this girls head sending blood and brains splashing onto the walls in every direction and even at me. Now normally a shotgun to a vampire will hurt them but not kill them, not this time I shot directly into her face from point blank into her head blowing it clean off her head. I almost wanted to say, "Get out of my face but I decided not to, it might not come off as cool, tough talking a dead body.

It's a shame we had to meet under these circumstances cause she had a nice rack. Anyways, this is kind of funny but as the shot from the gun fired, the vampires son walked up behind to see what was going on.

The brains and blood splashed onto the face and body of the little boy behind the woman. "Oh haha, that's to bad," I said as the boy screamed and ran away. Out of almost pure luck I flung my razor sharp katana through the wall. I heard a thud and then a second thud. 'Wow I actually just cut the head off through the wall, that's a first for me' I thought.

Just as I was walking away I heard the scamper of little feet. My God I hate that. I walked slowly up to the bed and scary movie moment number one happened, the hand of a little girl shot out from under the bed and grabbed my foot. Now theirs that old saying, "first you say it, then you do it. That's not true, because I screamed "FAHV!"

I kicked my foot forwards and the girl went with it and flew into the wall. That's a triple movie madness moment of the day, wow say that 3 times fast, anyways. The scampering feet, the hand from under the bed and the creepy little kid.

Now normally vampires here the name "Night Watchmen," and they run away, but not this little girl. She came at me like a spider monkey. So I was forced to place a size 12 boot up side her little fucking head. She fell to the ground and hit with a thud that kind of made me giggle.

I placed a foot on the things throat and put the tip of my katana on her neck. Now I've been training in ways to dispose of vampires since I was 5 so there were a number of ways I could've done this, but I was feeling rebellious, so with one foot on the girl, I broke the leg off of a chair. I beat the face of that little hell spawn, so hard a badger would've said, hey isn't that a little harsh.

I cut the head off the little girl, checked their fridge and I was out of there.

Vampires utterly disgust me, and my family, so here we are kept in secret, killing all the most notorious vampires that are known about and some that aren't.

This is only one part of my life. The other part I go to school, with my best friend William, we've known each other since about age three. I always try and get him to join up with me but so far I can't persuade him.

Anyways I'm out of here, I promised Will I'd go eat with him and Chelsea from school. Now that girl, she's got pale skin and long nails, and fangs, but William just told me she's gothic, so I went with it. William would tell me if she was, any who I got salami waiting for me so I'm going to Jet.

**Ok I had fun writing this so if you could just review and tell me what you thought thatd be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

William and his friend Chelsea are waiting for me over yonder at the Italian Restaurant on 5th Street, and from the text messages I've received from Will, they are waiting on me too eat.

I really hope no one notices my glider behind the shop, and I also hope they didn't hear it because the meteor explanation doesn't work as well as it used to. As I run inside I can hear William explain to Chelsea that meteors are really thick this time of year.

"Sorry I'm late guys, thanks for ordering for me, could you pass me the garlic, Chelsea is it?" I asked, as I looked over her entire body.

As soon as I asked for the garlic, Will grabbed it and chucked it behind his back. "That'll get you killed," I say as I take a bite of my garlic less garlic bread. "Well I don't care, I about died from your gas the other night so we are going to try not eating 12 pounds of garlic every time we come here." "Fair enough."

We ate for a good 30 minutes.

_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor_…Sweet ringer I know

A small speaker extends from my earpiece to my mouth.

"Creed, be brief"

"I accept"

"What are the coordinates"

"I'll take care of it immediately"

"I love you too dad"

"Well guys I hate to ruin this touching moment but I got to go. I have a…food… in the oven," I say as I get up and put my left over food in a box and walk out the door.

"Show off, I want that phone," William said quietly as I was leaving.

I walked behind the building and touched a button on the inside of my wrist. The glider turbines ignite and the glider flies underneath my feet. The mask comes back over my face and I fly off into the night.

I fly over the city as the scanner inside the eye of my mask links up with Grey Havens coordinates. The eyes lock onto the spot, and systematically my glider takes off in that direction. I soar down into the alley as I take the glider off of autopilot when from behind a dumpster a huge Alpha male vampire swings a stop sign, that's kind of funny, and home run hits me into the wall about 20 feet away.

"So this is the legendary, Night Watchmen," The massive vampire said to me as he picked me up by my neck. As quickly as I could a small metal tube underneath his elbow, then pressed the button, which then extended into a long spear, which penetrated through his elbow, severing the ulner nerve, making his arm worthless.

I fell to the ground, holding my neck. The goliath vampire fixed his arm and rushed at me. This time I would be prepared. The moose rushed forward at me, but I jumped in the air and through down a garlic powder bomb. The vampire coughed as he ran out of the haze. I jumped from the dumpster and put my pure silver katana through his neck severing the top of his spinal column.

The mammoth body dropped to the ground. I lean against the wall and slide down to a sitting position. I place a small tracking device on the body of the thing, which signaled to Grey Haven headquarters that the job was done and it was time to dispose of the body.

"Name dial," I say as my phone responds and extends to my mouth.

"Call William,"

"Did you say call, Nancy"

"No I didn't, I said call William"

"Calling Nancy"

"My God," I scream as I push the button on my phone and dial the number.

_Scream, scream, scream…_

"Yo"

"Come get me I got messed up pretty bad"

"How bad"

"As in I took a stop sign to the freaking face and chest"

"Ok where are you"

"Right here"

"That helps"

"I'm in the alley behind Bath and Body works"

"…"

"What?"

"Naw, nothing, I'm on my way"

Well here I sit, in the alley, just me and that guy. "Isn't this magical," I say as I light a cigarette. I go to put out the match I lit it with on the body when it twitches. "OH GOD," I yell as I jump back against the wall. The cinders from my cig drop into my lap. "FUCKING NERVE ENDINGS!"

Gaw, that is probably one of the things I hate most about this job, after you kill a vampire theirs still the last couple nerve ending pulses that will send the body flying or just moving around.

I hear a large diesel motor running outside the alley and it quickly drives down the alley. Will jumps out and walks up to the body and kneels down beside it, "Pretty big guy wasn't it." The nerve ending fires one more time and the arm flies up punching will in the shoulder. "Ow. Fucking nerve endings."

"Ok buddy I'll get you out of here don't worry, what…what is all over the ground," Will asked me as he lifted me off the ground. "I had to go pee, but I couldn't move, so I leaned over, unzipped and just went," I explain.

It takes almost 10 minutes to get back to the house. William carries me up the stairs and sets me down inside of a large tub filled with mineral water that I use when I'm sore. And I declared that this is one of those times.

"William get some good going I'm freaking hungry"

"Why do I always have to do the cooking"

"Because your goulash gave me and orgasm the other night so get too cooking, Deuce.

I can here him start clinking around with the kitchen utensils and getting mad. "What was that?" I yell to William but I realize that he heard the loud clunking on the porch outside. Will ran into his room grabbing a shotgun he affectionately calls stubby. I jump out of the tub and into my room grabbing my .45 and stand behind the door. William stands in front of the door, gun drawn and loaded.

The door flew open and 2 vampire scouts jump in but they got blown back through the door with a double shot of led. "They must've followed us back," I yell to William as he reloaded his gun. They vampire quickly run back through the door, jumping at William, I've got to think fast.

Will fell over and before the monster was able to bite him I tackled him off and put silver spike through his mouth. William had blown the leg off of one vampire who was putting it back together and then ran down the stairs and out the door. I quickly pulled on my suit still sore from the stop sign but pissed and ready to go nonetheless. I sprinted and jumped out my window.

Before I could hit the ground, my glider landed under my feet and the hunt was on. I flew after the beast that had sprinted down the street as fast as he could. A legion of bats started to swarm around the man. I moved my foot forward, which causes the .40-millimeter cannons on the bottom of the glider to activate. This is probably my favorite thing to use.

The guns unleashed hell with precision accuracy thanks to the mask and glider link up I have inside my helmet. Bats upon bats fell to the ground dead. The booms from this gun were heard around the city. I have a brilliant idea, I changed the ammo out to the exploding rounds.

The first 2 rounds blew away all the bats. The third blew up the back and most of the legs of the vampire who fell to the ground. "Execute net," I said as the glider simultaneously shot a net onto the body of the vampire who was already starting to regenerate. The sensors on the net received information from the glider to start heating and tightening.

The net was so tight and hot that it was branding the body of the vampire.

"Why did you try to kill us, who are you", I said as I looked up into the sky and saw the known vampire Alden using bats to fly away and it looked like he was carrying a girl.

"So been moon light eating have we little fella, well I got a gift for you," I said as I opened his mouth pouring concentrated garlic powder and salts into his throat which ate his body internally and then his skin fell into his empty corpse..

I would have followed after Alden but he was moving fast, something was up and I don't like it.

**That's all for now R and R**

I


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ok gang, it's me again, where did I leave off, Oh yeah staring up in the sky watching the vampire known as Alden, flying off with some girl. I want this guy dead, he's hasn't really been labeled as a threat, but what mother names their kid Alden. It was time to spend some quality time in the garage.

I walked back into the house after about 5 hours, a bit excited and a bit stressed. This is when I go on one of my stress relieving killing binges. I run into Will's room and see if he wants to join me but the little sleepy pants is already asleep. Who sleeps at this hour? I put on my death suit as I call it, before I go out. It's basically just my normal suit, but with about 4 bandoliers of ammo and knives and stakes.

The only problem is it's a little hard to shoot a chain gun from a glider. I'll have to kindly ask Will to wake up. I walk into his room and fire a round from my .45 about 3 inches from his face. I think that worked. Will covering his ears sat up. "Hey sleepy head, have a bad dream?" I asked him. "C'mon, we are leaving."

We walk out to the garage and walk to his truck. "What the bloody hell did you do to my truck?" Will said with a shocked voice. "I made a couple modifications."

"The truck already had a huge grill guard, so I just welded some spikes on to it, the roof was perfect for me to mount my chain gun. Then I took the belts of ammo and loaded about 5 barrels full of ammo into the back of the truck, and every time you honk the horn it says, boobs."

"When did you do all this"

"I don't sleep a lot Will"

"Where do you get all this stuff?"

"Drive around back and I'll show you"

So needless to say Will was a bit intrigued by this, so we drove around back to a large storage container. "What's in there, coffins," Will said with a smart ass voice. "Just shut the hell up for a second." I opened the double doors to the large crate and flipped a switch and lights extended the entire inside length.

William stepped into the crate and said, "Hayabusa,"

"What?"

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life." William said as he walked forward touching everything gently. The thing that William was looking at was the storage container that holds all my big guns, and ammo. There might even be a hummer in their I'm not sure, but its all good.

Mortars, bazookas and other missile launchers, shotguns, machine guns, mounted machine guns, pistols, sniper rifles, grenades and a library of throwing knives. The walls are covered with bullets. I could wage war against the entire continent of Africa and still have enough ammo to last me the rest of the year.

"Where did you get all this," William asked. He was a bit shocked when he found out that my dad gave me this for my birthday. "Ok we are burning night hours, so lets go."

William jumped into his truck and looked at the map I gave him with a circled building. "Take us there Willy and you'll see more blood then you ever have in your entire life."

**A Short Time Later**

We drove up to the building and saw a crowd of people gathering outside a small building. In front of the building was a podium, and standing behind that podium was an Old man who I recognized as Vladimir Valentine. He's an old school vampire that still believes in the vampire way of life. kill all the humans. I told William to stop the truck and kill the lights.

I push a button on the side of my mask that lets me listen in on the conversation.

"Last night, my son, Jacob was found dead. The killer was none other than the menace and phantom The Night Watchmen. **Shit** The Gray Haven has for many years come to torment us and kill us. Since the 1700's this organization has sought us out and killed our brothers and sisters. Now it is time, to raise from the night and strike with a cold dead fist. There will be blood tonight! Tonight we, will take this Night Watchmen and show him the fear that he has put on us for so long!"

A huge roar of applause and screaming was blasted as the people who were listening cheered. I can only assume these are vampires.

I whistled to the vampires and they all turned and looked at me. God I hate their little bug eyes. "That was truly uplifting rant you gave their Vlad, but there's only one problem. I just heard your entire plan and so did Gray Haven HQ so um. …You're dumb." I hate it when I can't think of a single insult.

With that being said I flipped a switch on the back of the truck cab, which turned on 7 ultraviolet lights mounted on the front bumper of the truck. Vampires screamed as the light burnt through their skin. I cocked back the mini gun I have mounted in the bed of the truck. With specially made silver bullets I fired the gun sending blazing hot silver bullets as long as your hand from your palm to the tip of your fuck you finger into the bodies of the vampires, ripping and shredding through the bodies of the vampires. Blood and guts fell to the ground and ripped apart faces and bodies plastered the ground. God I love my job. The belt that was feeding my gun had run out. I quickly loaded a new belt in the gun and yelled to William to gun it.

The truck bolted forward at a shocking speed of 45 mph. Pretty freaking awesome I know. The truck smashed into the filthy hell spawn with the spiked grill. Bodies were stuck with it and mashed underneath the wheels and caked the wheel wells with blood and intestine. Did I mention I love my job.

Pretty soon the only thing moving was the truck. I emptied 3 more belts onto the corpses of the body. Was this necessary, I'll find out in hell! I walked up to the podium and found the crippled vampire gasping for air. "It's time you and I had a little chat vlad. Actually your not going to say a thing I'm just going to play with you until I get my fill."

I threw the old vampire into the pile of his closest friends. I'm hungry, why am I thinking of food right now, I don't know but I saw a billboard for KFC on the way over and I could definitely go for a combo meal. Back to the story. With Vladimir taken care of and Will off burning the bodies with white phosphorous, he found in my container, its time to have some fun. I strapped Vlad to the front of the truck by his neck and laid him on the hood, jumped in the driver seat and gunned it. I reached probably 25 mph and slammed on the emergency break, sending his body flying forwards and then suddenly stopped by the metal chord around his neck. I did this about 8 times, going faster by about 10 mph every time.

At 105 the neck was broke enough to just pop the head off like a zit. Speaking of that, I'm getting a wicked zit on my chest from this suit.

Now I had a pretty good guess that Vlad was dead after the 55 mph joy ride but I had to make sure, That's a thought that brings a smile to your face.

What a way to end the weekend, tomorrow comes church. What, I go to church!

**Review and stuff and thanks for you that did review, yeah you. You know who you are.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ok so it's been like a week since we killed that huge group of vampires. I'd tell ya what happened the rest of the time, but you know nothing to interesting.

I came home from classes and went straight into the kitchen. Nothing. Not a sound throughout the entire house.

Operation Naked Time has commenced. Sorry. I ran into my room and just as I reached for my closet door a sticky note falls on to the floor.

"Creed, I'm at Chelsea's blah blah blah, come over if you want."

No way am I going to go watch those two bump uglies.

As I open the door to Chelsea's house I can only find one person, and that's Chelsea.

"Um, where's William at?"

"He left a couple hours ago."

"Right"

I hate fucking awkward silences, so instead of even attempting to say by I just turn for the door. I look back and see 2 bite marks on her neck. The fit has hit the shan. I snapped a quick picture with my phone and left. I got home and William was still nowhere to be found.

I waited and waited, with my feet up on the table. God I'm hungry.

Will finally shows up, I know because he still hasn't cleaned out the wheel wells of his truck from the big kill last week.

He walks in the room with spaghetti all over his shirt. Good God, the guys been hiding that his friends a vampire and all I can think about is the fucking stain on his shirt.

"Hey deuce, sorry I'm late, I saw a spaghetti eating contest down town and couldn't resist."

"So, that's it huh, nothing else to tell me?"

"Nope, that's about it?

"Uh huh, well come look at this really funny picture I took."

Will took the camera and looked at it and let out some sort of wheezy noise that kind of remotely sounds like trying to get the last bit of syrup out of an empty bottle… you know the sound.

"You bit her, you sick freak, I knew you were kinky but you've really flown off the handle this time," William said really nervously. He looked down, sighed, and they looked back up.

"So, how fucked am I?"

"Extremely"

5 swords from all around him were put to his neck.

I think he farted

"Now William, you're my friend so I'm willing to let things slide, if you start talking. Tell me everything"

Needless to say William told me everything, about how Alden harbors over her in the night to make sure nothing happens to her.

"Is there anything else?

"Um, yeah I heard Alden tell her that she's the sun-child. I don't know if that means anything."

"That doesn't really mean a whole lot, I studied that legend in 5th grade. The vampires all think that this means she's going to be the one to save the race. I got a little secret though, when you go back and read the Latin text, all it says is the girl will be able to walk in the sun, thus the name Sun Child."

"Wow that's a little anti-climatic isn't it?"

"Yeah I got more excitement watching your mom on the mini tramp. Anyways I want you maintain your status as her best friend and when the time comes, I'll kill her and Alden and it'll all be dandy. I'm going to put a bug on you, and it's going to itch."

"No I can't let you kill Chelsea, she may be a vampire but she's also my friend and I kinda like her." Will said with his head down cast.

"Well that's to bad Will because, either way I'm going to kill her, so…" This is the time I like to be really sensitive to what I say, "get over it"

That night ended really awkwardly, no more secrets between Willie and myself. Nothing I can't handle though. After I had an obese sweaty vampire lady with greasy hair tackled me and told me to take her, I can about handle anything. I mean maybe if her hair wasn't so greasy. I like to keep my hair, shining and waving in the wind. Back to the story…

William has left for Chelsea's house, and now all I can do is wait…in his room…looking through his things.

I get so tired of waiting on him to get there that I start reciting the Geico commercials. I really wish I didn't love that lizard so much. **Knock, knock, and knock. **Dear God that scared me. William has finally reached the house and is now walking in.

"Hey William, are you ready to go on our date?"

"Yeah, I just need to use the restroom then I'll be right out."

He could have at least turned on the sink or the vent or something so I didn't have to hear him get rid of a liter of raspberry tea. Just plain rude.

After 10 and half minutes of leak taking the guy finally leaves the bathroom and leaves. In their car ride I can hear a phone ring, which nearly blew my eardrums.

"Hello, oh hey Alden"

"Who is it?"

All I can do is shake my head at this.

"Alden"

"Oh, Alden called huh, where'd he call from"

"The house"

"Oh Alden's at the house is he"

Try not to make it to obvious.

"Oh ok"

"Bye"

I couldn't hear that part of the conversation because of William and his freaking Ding Dong wrapper, but he's at the house and alone so now is the time. I go to my room strap on my suit and head out the door, and stop by my ammo shed. What to take, what to take. I look through the ammo belts and finally come to a decision. M16 with and M203 grenade launcher attached to the bottom.

I step out of the shed and step onto my war glider. It's basically the same as my other glider except it has more things that go boom.

At 120 mph it only takes me 5 minutes to reach the house. A scanner in my mask scans through the house and shows me exactly what room he's in. I set a marker on the room and turn the glider to stealth mode, and land on a large branch in a tree outside the house.

From the branch I jump onto the roof. I walk to the window. From the outside I can see Alden's shadow moving around inside the other room. I use a knife to pry up the window and slowly enter the room. My first step inside the house is a disaster. I step onto the side of a bowl filled with that nasty cup of ramen soup sending a fork onto the hard wood floor.

Alden enters the room but doesn't see me. That's because I'm stuck to the freaking roof. I drop to the ground as he picks up the bowl. He turns around to see a barrel aimed at his face. "Hey precious."

The M203 fires off a grenade, which launches him out the window. The grenade explodes outside the window shredding the lower half of his body into ribbons. Surprisingly fast the vampire jumps back up into the room still healing. He charges at me but is blasted with automatic fire. I grab his broken body and toss it out the window again, where I follow him. He lands on the ground and starts sprinting as fast he can. I really wish I hadn't eaten a hot pocket before I came.

So here I am now sprinting down a local street with a machine gun. I hope the neighbor hood watchman doesn't see me. Good god for just having his legs blown apart this guy is fast. The glider flies up behind me and picks me up. I fly forward and jump off the glider tackling him to ground. He was nice enough to greet me with a elbow to gut. Alden struggles to get out. He struggles so much that he actually separates his arm from his body.

Before he could get away I shot the back of his foot with a revolver. When he fell over I chased his body down and started beating him with the severed arm. I kinda wanted to say, 'Let me give you a hand' but I went with, "Why are you hitting yourself" and I just kept saying that. Classy I know. I activate something I like to call my piston arm. It's basically just the hardened shell around my fist and arm shooting forward and striking. I use this on the face Alden, which is strong enough to knock him out cold.

The glider flies to my side and sends a fiber net around the broken and bruised body of Alden.

I take him to my house and strap him between the layers of my ammo shed.

_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor. _

"Hello"

"Hey Creed"

"What's up with you guys?"

"Oh we just got back to the house and we are trying to get a hold of Alden, he won't answer his cell phone and we can't find him anywhere."

"Hmm well keep looking"

God I love my job. Will finally came home at about midnight. "Hey sorry man but Alden has gone AWOL and we don't even know where he could be." Will explained as he hung up his coat.

"Oh well I think I can help you with that." I lead Slick Willie to my ammo crate. I climbed on top of the shed and unlatch the top. The outside layer slides out of the way and exposes Alden strung up with his arm and legs bound. His arm was already starting to grow back so I tied up the nub. That's a funny word.

Another successful day. Pretty soon Alden would wake up and I would force him to call back Chelsea and tell him that he's ok he's just going to be gone for a day or two.

Of course she would understand, but she kept blowing off Will to wait for calls from Alden. The two were scheduled to have a date, she called the house to explain.

I sat in the kitchen watching him talk to her on the phone. He gets mad and crushed the phone in his hand. "A little angry their little fella." I asked. He was so angry the only thing he could do was say, "Yah!"

"Come on, I'll take you shopping that will make you feel better."

We walked over the local car dealership. "Here you go William, pick something out and lets go we have a meeting."

Will ran around with a small smile on his face. He found a truck that made him jizz himself. So I paid for the truck in cash and we were on our way. I took the keys from him, after all friends don't let friends drive angry. We drove to the Gray Haven HQ. We walked inside the first room and I said, "I'm willing to offer you the job, one last time."

He responded with, "Does the suit come in green?"

**Review please and thanks to you that do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, time for the new chapter, thanks to you and you who do review makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, not really fuzzy that'd just be weird.**

William and I had spent over 3 days, inside Gray Haven. Finally it was time for him to meet Daddy dearest. I escorted Will to my father's office and told him to wait outside. I walked into the office and found my dad cleaning the last person to come in, off his boot.

"So I take it your last meeting went well, anyways, remember my friend Will I was telling you about, well it seems he's ready to join if your ready to review him."

"What kind of combat training does he have?"

"Well he watches a lot of UFC but other than that none."

"Does he have any outstanding abilities that would make him a good candidate?"

"Well besides being a really good cook, he is an excellent shot,"

"You're not really selling it very well son."

"Dad trust me the guy has what it takes it will just take some time."

"Bring him in"

I pressed the button under dads desk that opens the door incase you want a dramatic effect. Will walked in to the room carrying a large duffle bag. "Set down your bag Will."

"Show me what you have to offer"

Will reached down to the bag and unzipped it spilling papers and folders full of information gathered from spying on Alden. With this information there were whereabouts of several other vampire clan all over the world.

"Interesting, well since you have no prior combat training, you'll have to start the program immediately.

"Madison,"

"Ya, pop,"

"I've got to talk to William so if you could take care of this for me that'd be great."

"Yes sir,"

Dear God I hope dad doesn't kill him. Let's see, nightclub in Downtown Manhattan, find the vampire, Philippe Bryonies. This time since it's at a nightclub I don't need to put on the suit, but for safety I'll put it on under my clothes.

Leather Jacket, tight black shirt, faded jeans and doc martins, I am looking good. I have a company limo pick me up and take me to the club. From under the mini bar I take pull out a 9mm glock not my favorite gun but it gets the job done. I meant to rhyme. I guess I should take a dagger or something.

I step out of the limo and walk up to the back door. The bouncer puts his hand on in the way and says, "Name please."

"My name is… YOUR FACE"

Upon saying this I wish I could've come up with something a little bit more effective or at least clever to say. I used the piston arm to send my fist rocketing into the mans face. The blow hit the nose, cheek and lower eye. The nose broke was pushed back into the brain, the cheekbone collapsed and the hung out from the retina. I quickly hid the body inside the back trash compactor in the compartment of a trash truck that had been driving by. That's a sound you'll never forget. I might be able to sleep to that. Anyways…

I stepped into the club and slowly made my way inside the club towards the owner's suite. Oh man, I got blood all over my jacket. Might as well throw it away and now in my suit, I stick out like a turd in a punch bowl. Wish I'd brought a bigger gun.

Well, this is the room. I pulled the mask over my face and looked through the wall. 2 body guards, 5 show girls, none of them wearing under garments, and sitting in the midst of them is my mark.

I kicked in the door and ran in shooting the bodyguards in the head spilling blood and brains onto the showgirls, but hey if they didn't want to get covered in it they should've been wearing clothes. "I just taught you girls a lesson in personal hygiene."

The women all screamed and started running for the doors. And since I can't have any witness's I guess I'll just have to kill them all. That is too bad. We lose more showgirls that way. I blocked the door. I walked towards the first girl and was treated with a nice slap to the face. So I knocked her out with the side of my gun. I have something special in mind for her. The rest of them were kind enough not to slap me so they took a bullet to the face, after all I'm an understanding guy.

Now for Philippe, one of my favorite things when about to kill a hopeless vampire is to listen to their threats and or cries for pity. "Listen man, I'll give you." **BAM! **I don't have time for it today. After all I have a date with the beotch who slapped me. The vampire got up from the shot and started to run away. I took the silver steak from my boot and threw it out of instinct. The steak flew through the air and struck the thing in the left temple nailing him to the door. I decided it would be best to leave him up like that, after all we don't disturb the peaceful dead. "Now for you."

I fly to the girl to a water tower. Instead of killing her right away I thought of something really fun, almost like an activity for her. I took her to the very top of the tower and laid her down on the platform. "Wake up." She didn't comply. That fine with me, to encourage her consciousness I shot her in the kneecaps. Needless to say that did the trick. When she wouldn't stop screaming I was forced to silence her. I took the serrated edge of my knife and cut through the skin and vocal chords being sure to miss her main veins and arteries.

The vocal chords and Adams apple are a little tough and stringy so I had to pull through at least 3 or 4 times. Ah finally, piece and quiet. I broke her arms and legs, and told her with a smile, she could climb down the ladder whenever she wanted.

That's probably the funniest thing I've ever done. Ok now time to check back at Casa De Gray Haven. When I pulled up Will was waiting for me. He got into the car and said to me. Luckily I ordered enough food for him to because he was a bit tired and hungry. I guess he decided academy combat training isn't as easy as he thought.

_Jesus loves the little children…_

"Hey dad,"

"Yeah, I'll tell him'

"So you're going to like this, for your initiation you have to kill a vampire, and I see no better target than Chelsea."

**Sigh**

Blades sharpened, guns loaded, we are on our way.

As we loaded up our weapons in the shed, I could tell Alden was listening. He must've had some serious will power because he was able to escape. I flew off to go find him. William called me from his headset and said he was going to Chelsea's house.

Fuck, I've got a lot of ground to make if I'm going to catch Alden and get back to watch the killing. I can't find the guy; the tracker I implanted on him was covered in blood and stuck to the side of one of those McDonalds bench's. I always kind of though those were creepy. I mean normally we discourage men in yellow jumpsuits from hugging children.

I've wasted too much time so I'll just fly to the killing. I'm outside the window hovering, listening to the conversation inside. Chelsea ran into the room and was met by masked William. "Who are you?"

Just then Alden burst into the room, "Chelsea we have to get outta here the Night Watchmen is on his way, and theres something wrong with… Will.

The mask went into two pieces and went behind his head. She looked back and saw Will's hand push forward and grab her by the neck and push her into the wall. Alden raised a knife and dove. Seeing this from outside the window I fired the cannons from underneath the glider. The huge rounds flew through the window and into the body spilling intestines and vital organs all over the place. The rounds went straight through the body leaving huge wholes in the body. The wall behind him was covered in holes and blood. I flew into the window and held the glider turbines over the body of the now dead Alden searing and burning through his body. The blood in his veins hardened and his body crusted over and broke.

I picked up the head and walked to the quarreling lovers. "Will, what has happened to you."

"I did" I said as I held up the head and made it kiss her on the lips. "Make us proud" I said as I slipped a katana into his hands. "Bring me the head."

I walked out of the room and heard Will let out a large grunt, one thunk, then a rolling thunk, then the sound of Will's small chuckle. "Just bring me the head already."

We flew to the house and walked to the tallest tower and onto the balcony. As we looked out the balcony their was every agent standing and waiting. I walked out onto the balcony, held up Wills hand and the head at the same time.

Everyman kneeled and saluted, then stood up and screamed, Welcome Brother.

**Later**

So now that William is with us and Chelsea is dead, we will take on the world population of vampires. We now know of the hideouts of vampire harboring towns and countries all over the world. There's killing to be done. We walked into the main hallway where there was a statue; one was a brunette in black from the days when Darkness Fell **Wink Wink**.

"When did this statue get here" Will asked.

"I don't know but I like it"

**Review and thanks to those that do**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry its been so long since I've updated in so long. I've been pretty busy for the past 4 months, I joined a pretty prestigious organization you might have heard of it, the United States Marine Corps. Whoot whoot, ya I know bitches pretty sweet I know but now I'm back in action got a laptop and the weekends off so I'll have time to bring you more psychotic bloody mayhem. LETS TURN ON THE BLOOD!_

_**The Long Awaited Return**_

"Hey gang what's up? You all should remember me, but just incase you don't *cue the sexy taking off glasses scene* My name is Creed, Madison Creed. The last time you heard from me I had inducted Will into my little family organization. Since then I've been up to my finely toned belly button in missions. For the past 6 months I've been hanging out in Transylvania, vampire breeding ground. We got our information n this place from the documents will had gathered from Alden before I lit his dumb ass on fire. Speaking of Will he's doing ok, he's still in Transylvania hooking up with the locals during the day and turning vampires into his personal play toys at night. I would still be there but I got an emergency message from head quarters so, that's where I'm headed now."

----------------------

So here I am walking into the mansion, really not a whole lot going on, just BODIES AND BLOOD AND CARNAGE ALL OVER THE FUCKING WALLS AND FLOOR!? Whoa what the fuck? I instantly pulled out my sword and reached for my gun. Damn it. Only brought my 9mm. Sure hope I don't encounter anything bigger than a tree frog with this gun. I keep sloshing my way through the blood and intestines that were scattered all over the floor. They were making an awful mess of my boots.

I make my way to the stairs and investigate. Wrapped around the hand rail was matted blood and hair. On the floor were huge foot prints and huge claw marks were all over the walls. I pressed the button on the side of my head set and the mask unfolded and latched over my face. I took off my outer civilian clothes, revealing my battle suit. I started to head up the stairs when I heard a strange rumbling up the stairs. So after I looked for a change of drawers I crept up the stair case slowly. I reached the top of the stairs and kept following the claw marks and foot prints. I have seen so many fuckin scary movies where this turns out to be a bad idea but for some stupid reason I do it anyway. I kept moving forward and I had that stupid feeling that I knew something was following me, and once again ignoring all my movie knowledge I turned around to see nothing. There's a shocker, and I knew once I turned around there was going to be something hideous staring at me from 5 inches away, and since I'm an idiot I turned around. To my surprise all there was, was a little girl standing at the edge of the room. I hate it when I'm right. Ok so just to be on the safe side I quickly shot that little slut in the face. Well the good news was, at least now I know it wasn't a ghost or a vampire, cause that girls brains went all over the wall, you can never be to safe. Now not only are their scratch marks on the walls but now theirs a nasty blood stain. Oh if walls could talk, ha ha ha hmmm.

As I investigated the little girl for any spare change I noticed she had huge claws hanging off the end of her fingers. **Thud, thud, thud, thud. **fuck. I stand up and turn around to see a huge thing staring me in the face and drooling all over my oak floor. Its huge hairy arm grabbed me and threw me across the mansion onto the bottom level, after smashing threw the ceiling lights, a table and several of the bodies lying around. That's definitely going to scuff the boots. I recovered and limped my way behind a wall. Trying to be as quiet as I possibly can I began to sneak my way to the ammo room, that's located conveniently in the room to the left of the huge ass monster. I was doing well, not making a single noise as the creature looked for me, I was probably a good 7 steps from the door when the inevitable happened.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor,"_

Shit

The monster became aware to my position and sprinted and jumped at me. I jumped out the way and dropped a grenade and started sprinting away as I possibly could. I pressed the button on my head set and it was Will.

"Hey buddy what's going on,"

I duck under a huge ass rock slab as it as thrown across the room at me by the behemoth.

"A little busy right now Will"

"What's going on Creed?!"

"Get home as soon as possible the lichens have some how come back from extinction and apparently remembered where we live and have made a cemetery out of hq"

"What the fuck is a lichen"

*click*

-------------

The huge ass wolf cornered me in my own house. "This is the part where I mangle you to shreds, Mr. Hunter," the creature said with a low growling voice.

"Please just call me hunter, Mr. Hunter is my father," I said. I picked up a arm off the ground which was just laying there, and slapped the lichen in the face, real bugs bunny style. The beast, without any appreciation for classic humor, quickly snatched me up and crashed me into the wall pinning me between his huge ass paw and the wall. I barely was able to reach my ka bar knife. I pulled it out quickly and jabbed it into the neck of the beast causing it to drop me. I sprinted away from the beast into the ammo room. I set up a quick body barrier that stunk of rotting flesh and apricots and mounted a m240b on top of the barrier. The wolf ran straight at me, I pulled the trigger sending hot lead towards him shredding through his body. These bullets will go through 3 inches of steel. The beast laid in a heap of himself, surrounded by his own fur and torn flesh all over the ground. The thing changed back into a man. That's a shame I kind of wanted to make a coat out of him. Just to make sure he was dead I set a small amount of c4 explosives on his carcass and ignited it. That bitch blew up spraying me with blood organs and brain matter.

I took the elevator up to my fathers office almost dreading the thought of what might have happened there. I walk into the office, after popping in some bazooka gum. I found my nightmare had come true. They broke the vending machine. "Bastards!"

I hear a voice groaning from behind my fathers desk, so I walk over there shot gun in hand, and I find my father sitting up against the wall with multiple bite marks and claw slashes across his face and chest. I heard Will run in the door behind me run up behind me. "Oh shit.'

"Hey kid-o," my father said.

"Hey," Will responded

I gave him the whole 'you're a dumb ass' look

I took my dads hand and looked for the most serious wound to see if I could treat it. It was pretty well pointless the damage had been done.

"There's nothing you can do for me son, the haven belongs to you now. The only mission you have left is to kill me."

"Oh ok," I stood up and shot him in the head with the 9mm.

"WOA WHAT THE FUCK?!" Will shouted in disgust.

"What, he told me to," I said as I sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Your pretty screwed up, ya know."

"Shut it frenchy, this just means you work for me now, and as your new leader your first order is send out a message to all surviving members to return to base and start reconstruction, starting with the vending machine." It took a good 3 months before the damage was undone to our mansion. The security had been amped up and Will was appointed the leader of my special the lichen hunting branch, but its back to vampires for me, and it looks like I'm up for a new mission, there is an underground night club that vampires have been going to for a while now, called Blood works. It looks pretty exciting.

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed it. There is more to come so please R & R Semper Fidelis**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Brunette in Black**

Ok so the last time we left off I had just received information about a nightclub called Blood Works. For some reason vampires have to name all their clubs something demonic. I don't get it, but anyways, I have always wanted to go to an authentic death infested night club filled with hundreds of nasty fucking vermin. I bet you a thousand dollars they have either a fountain filled with blood or the fire sprinklers will some how have blood dripping from them. One mess up and they'll have aids.

-----------------------------------

Anyways…

As I'm getting all my things together I contemplate getting some of those false glow in the dark fangs that every parent in the history of the world has given out for Halloween, you know the ones I'm talking about. Sometimes you just got to stick with the classics. I have all my shit together and I stashed a nutty bar in my cargo pocket. Ready to go….

Sometimes while your flying to a big kill or what could turn out to be a really good night you just smile without knowing it, well I looked like smiling bob from the enzyte commercials cause I could tell some shit was going to go down. Just the thought of hundreds of adolescent vampires about to die in a bloody cruel and sadistic manner nearly brings a tear to me eye.

I got about a mile or so to go and the night is calm and peaceful. My rocket launcher can help out. My glider lets loose two rockets flying into a house and gas station. That's better. Ah here we are. I fly around back and throw on some shrouded clothes over my suit and pop in my fake fangs. A walk in the front door and you better be glad you didn't take my bet from before because they had both a fountain and a sprinkler system filled with blood. Anyways nothing out of the ordinary here, just a bunch of pale white scrawny fuck heads all grinding on each other while techno plays over the loud speakers. Oh, there it is, the DJ.

I head my way over to the DJ barely getting past the mosh pit/ orgy. I walk up behind the vampiric DJ and give him a handy silver spike in the back and he drops to the ground before anyone notices it.

I quickly take the music off, and turn the lights on full brightness. All the vampires put their little dick skinners in front of their faces. "Oh sorry is that to bright, wrong switch," I said as I pulled off the shrouds revealing myself. "Let me help you out here," I said before I threw out a ultraviolet light grenade pouch that holds 18. The grenades blew sending vampire ashes and half crisped tongues and eye balls all over the ground. Wow that was way to easy.

I felt like God looking out on his creation and seeing all was good. Oops I missed a couple. I jumped down off the platform and kindly asked the lady if she would clean up around here, to much dust and ash can give the coughs after all. The girl looked up at me and I was stunned. She was the single most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, and here I am without even a good pick up line. She was so cute in her little black shroud. "Hi, I'm the night watchmen," didn't quite seem to do it for her because she came at me like a fat queer on a dick sandwich.

---------------------------------

I was to stunned to fight back to this gorgeous creature so nonetheless I got my ass kicked. She tossed me from one side of the room to another. The entire time I was asking myself, "WHY THE FUCK AM I NOT FIGHTING BACK."

Finally snapping out of it I caught her hand and twisted it behind her back while shooting her in the back of the head. I watched her skin heal in front of me as she struggled to free herself. I kicked her legs out from under her and punted her head.

She laid on the ground and looked up at me, with those gorgeous brown eyes and that pretty brown hair and bullet hole that not quite healed up yet. She had to be smart cause I could see her brain and it was plenty big. Ya know besides the chunk missing from it.

"Why are you doing this to us, we just want to live," The girl said.

Somehow I doubted saying Sorry was going to help much.

"Uh uh, can I buy you a drink,"

"What the fuck kind of question is that, if your going to kill me I wish you would just do it already"

"Is that a yes?"

Now normally I have a pretty healthy relationship with the female counterpart, but this chick I couldn't even put 4 words together without sounding like a complete ass. She got up off the ground and wiped the blood off of her face. She flew at me but I caught her by the arm and flipped her onto her back, and put a foot on the back of her head.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." I helped her off the ground and was greeted with a nice elbow to the face which broke my face mask off.

She turned around and punched at me but I caught her hand and for some reason, I'm not sure if it was diving intervention, I spun her into my arms and kissed her. I know… surprised me too.

She gets this shocked look on her face, that I normally don't get unless I just shot your son or daughter or grandma or something like that. "To sudden?"

She kicks me in the head, twists my arm around my back and pulls my arm from its socket. "What a woman," Luckily I had my suit on so it immediately brought my arm back together. She punches at me twice which I'm able to dodge and counter. I grabbed both of her hands and held them tight and kissed her on the lips again. What the fuck, why do I keep doing that. This time I must've gotten through to her because she looked me in the eyes and wrapped her arms around my head kissing me.

Needless to say, I lift her off of her feet and sprint outside and get on my glider and fly us to my personal house, if this was a sound decision or not I'll deal with that later. I was coming up on my house and she was kissing my neck. I had intended on using the front door but when she started that shit I felt it necessary to just blast my bedroom window open. I threw her off the glider and onto the bed. I pressed the emergency strip button, ya it's a long story why I have one of those. All the layers of my suit unlatch and fall to the ground. I jump onto the bed and take out a serrated dagger I just happen to have under my pillow, and cut off her clothes.

--------------------

Needless to say you know how the rest of the story goes, yeah we played the mattress shuffle for a couple hours, bumped uglies, on the bed, in the shower, Wills bed, Wills shower, my front porch. I bet she was really shocked when she woke up hanging by her feet and bound in chains and rope.

"What the fuck is going on,"

"Oh good your awake, it was really nice of you to keep a tracker in your purse that signaled your friends over there to come to my house and attack," I said as I pointed to the chopped up vampires on the ground. "I'd say you broke my heart but it seems that the only one around here with that problem is him," I said before I picked up what was left of the vampires heart off the floor and chucked it at her.

"But thanks for the lovely night"

**BANG!**

**Read and Review if you would be so kind, I know atleast one person will get a kick out of it**


	8. Chapter 8

Fucked Up

**So now that hq is finally mine and I'm issuing out the orders around here, it gets a little bit boring sitting around in my office, so I decide to ditch that old place for a couple weeks and leave it in Wills control.**

I pulled my katana out of his spine and smashed his head all over the bottom of my boots. As I wipe off my boot I get a reading on my radar showing 3 vampire sneaking up behind me, which is kind of stupid cause their so close I can feel them breathing over my neck.

I turn around quick and put a knife through the bottom jaw of one of the vampires, I was really hoping it would've been a little bit smaller of a vampire standing behind him, but as my luck continues to fuck me over, a gargantuan of a monster picks me up by the neck, and throws me into a dumpster. This wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to share my new found apartment with a hobo named Steven. He was eating a ring pop.

I grab the hobo by his nipples and throw him at the vampires, cause no one wants to be hit with a hobo. The second they wiped him off their faces I was back with a vengeance. Vengeance thy name be pistol. I fired to accurate shots directly into the eyes of the big guy. As they started to grow back I found it only necessary to push a piece of rebar through his chest and pin him into the wall. "Here I'm going to give you my orthopedic doctors card, he does great work."

"I'm going to kill you, Watchmen!:

"Sure you will, Nancy."

This guy must've had some will power because he ripped himself out of the wall and through the bar at me. But me being of fast quick reflexes and sound mind, turned around just in time to get hit in the face with it. He tackles me to the ground makes his way to my neck. Luckily for me, I have a EMP switch on my wrist which allowed me to put 5,000 amps through his body and make him the proverbial, thing. I don't know just something that gets shocked a lot. Oh ya stupid kids and outlets.

"Wait unless I'm mistaken and my math is off their were three of you guys, where's the third. There he is running away from me. "Oh do we really have to run, I had enchiladas like 45 minutes ago, and I'm not feeling so great at this moment." Ah fuck it. I chase after this mother fucker as usual, he must've been like an all-star sprinter or something. I took my knife out and through it threw into the back of his leg and watched him fall over.

As I get closer to him, I kneel over his body and throw up all over his body. "See this all could've been avoided, I would be home, you wouldn't be covered in enchiladas and little bit of pepto and everything would be better. Oh and you wouldn't have died as slow." Since he caused me a little bit of despair having to force up some incredible Mexican food, I decided it was only fair if I return the favor with a nice game of, punch the guy with the fangs. So I indulged myself, beating his face in with a; trash can lid, a pipe (on that one his eye popped out 15 points), a beer bottle or 6, a cat, and finished it off by dropping him into a wood chipper. He will be doing someone a great favor by fertilizing someone's garden.

So anyways nights get pretty boring lately, I've already taken out the big vampire families and groups in the city and all that's really left are the stragglers that were either kicked out of a family or gang or just to quick and got away. So hunting is really all I have to do lately and some nights go better than others. Sometimes it just gets plane old boring. Tonight was a good night got 3.

Anyways on my way back to my apartment, I found a note pasted on my door. "Come inside and show me what you got," Please dear god be a hooker. So as I go sprinting in my hopes were filled as a hooker lay on my bed, but to my dissatisfaction, she was being eat and a fat vampire lay on top of her munching on her neck and still getting his jollies off on her dead corpse. "Woa fatty, I don't mind you eating in my room but you better clean up after yourself."

"Ha your mouth is famous," said the fat ass. "What else is famous to you big boy, how about Burger king, Golden Corral, porno? Tell me when I'm getting close."

"Your not gonna be so funny when your scorched and laying dead in your own house."

"Well fat shit, take your shot when your ready, not to fast though, don't want you to loose your breath.

I think he had enough of my insults, because he through the head of the hooker at me. Which I sliced in half and put in the trash can. I'm a tidy person. The fat shit jumped at me but I'm to fast, not that I needed to be. But to my surprise he knocked the sword out of my hands with a my novelty statue of Gary Coleman. He picked me up and ran me through the wall. This is where it gets personal, my vinyl record of Pink Floyd dark side of the moon fell and broke into pieces on the floor. Instant piss off mode. Head butt to the face breaks his nose, and I manage to crawl out from under the fat shit and kick him in the ribs.

I walk into my bathroom and reach under my toilet seat and get out my revolver. Ya never know when you could get attacked while taking a shit. I walk back into the room and step on his neck and pull the trigger 6 times into his face. The bullets were hollow points so they spread apart when they entered his flesh, peeling back the skin, crushing through the skull and into the brain. I know it got into his brain because a little bit of it leaked out his ears along with blood and skull fragments. And now I can't find my carpet cleaner so I gotta make a run to the store.

To my surprise the police were waiting outside my door. "Yes, officer." "We heard gunshots is everything all right?" Now I said, Yeah, just the TV was on a little loud," but that story doesn't play out when blood leaks from the body in between your feet. So needless to say the cop pulls his pistol and puts it in my face. And also needless to say, I hate cops, who are they anyways? So the natural habit is to punch his weapon into the air and choke him out then drag him into next room leaving a kabar inside of his body and taking his ring because I liked it.

But anyways now I find myself 20 minutes later at the superstore trying to decide between, normal carpet cleaner or, the name brand carpet cleaner. This is my life and welcome to it

**Alright thanks for reading, Deuces**


End file.
